Dean's intervention
by Icyclear
Summary: Everyone can see that Dean loves Cas except Dean and Cas. I admit, I should have done this differently but it worked out better in the end.


Dean's driving around in the impala. His phone rings, it's Sam, "What's up, Sam?"

"Hey, can you swing over by the library, I think I found something important."

"And you can't tell me over the phone?" Dean was growing impatient.

"No, you must come here. How far away are you?" Sam asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Half hour. By right there." Dean sighed as he hung up.

Sam turned to the group of people whom were sitting behind him on brown wooden chairs, "He'll be here soon."

* * *

Dean comes into the great library that gave the library of letters it's name, "What was so..." He froze when he saw the group of people. People from their past and present; people he assumed were dead. There were angels and demons in human vessels, sitting on wooden chairs in a circle. Sam was sitting next to Crowley and pointed to an empty chair, "Come and sit."

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Sammy? Why is everyone here?"

"Oh Dean, don't be so dramatic." Raphael rolled his eyes. Dean clenched his fist. Sam got up from the chair, "Dean, we all think it's best that we talk to you together." "About what?" Dean asked. The room went silent. They all looked at each other to see who'd break first.

Meg threw up her arms, "About you and Cas."

"What about me and Cas?" Dean asked, decided to sit down beside Sam and Naomi.

"Don't act like you don't know, Squirrel." Crowley sneered, "That you looooove him!"

Dean's eyes bugged, "Say what?!"

"Well we were sure at first that you and Sam were some sort incestuous lovers, imagine our surprise when we figured out you and Castiel." Zachariah chuckled. Dean glared at him and Sam shook his head, "Dean, we are doing this for you. Just listen to what everyone has to say and maybe then, you'd understand what we see." Dean grumbled, "Fine." Sam scanned the group, "So who'd like to go first?" Naomi raised her hand, "I will."

She cleared her throat, "I saw it through Castiel's eyes. I told him to bash your brains in. Your usual pleas aren't as heart felt." "Is that really what you have to go on, Naomi?" Meg laughed, "Geez, why are you even here? The Castiel loves Dean intervention is upstairs." Dean scrunched his face, "And who'd be running that?" Sam whispered, "Balthazar." Dean crossed his arms, "You allowed angels and demons into our secret layer to do two interventions about me and Cas?" Sam nodded, "Yup." Dean's jaw dropped. Naomi vanished, probably going to the party upstairs since Balthazar never does anything without booze and loud music.

"It's not what you guys say to each other, it's how you are devoted to each other and stare each other down." Meg said after a long period of silence. Crowley jumped in, "If anything Cas goes out of his way to show his love for you and in response, you do little to show it back, but what you do show means the world to him and he keeps doing it."

Balthazar pops in with a bottle of wine, "Realize that you have more Castiel loves Dean stories and can't come up with Dean loves Castiel one yet?"

"It's all about the look." Sam agreed with Meg's comment, "And it's how you talk to him." Balthazar looks at the ceiling, "Come down everyone, we're combining interventions." The angels and demons that joined that party came down, the library was packed. Castiel looked flustered. He was embarrassed by his intervention that he couldn't look at Dean. Tables and chairs were pushed out of the way and Balthazar provided loud music and liquor all around. Dean turned his back for a moment and when he turned back, Castiel was gone.

Dean looked for him but couldn't find him. He exited the library and walked into a sitting room. Castiel was sitting down in one of the cushy chairs, his head was lowered to the side. Dean sat down across from him in the second chair. He sighed as he rested his chin in his left palm, "So all our friends and enemies think we're lovers." Castiel didn't respond so Dean went on, "I was blind to it, as I'm sure you were. I dunno, maybe it's possible." Castiel looked at Dean, still wordless. He gets up from the chair, kneels in front of Dean, being only inches away from his face, and looks at him. Dean was getting angry, "Personal Spa-" Before Dean could finish his sentence, Castiel kissed him hard. He grabbed on Dean with desperation, kissing him like his life depended on it. Dean kissed him back. He'd never done this before but he didn't not like it.


End file.
